


literally just an asian rambling abt stuff

by flowersatwork



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: Other, i ahve a knife in my drawer, nothing special in particular, rambles, someone help my poor soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24525196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersatwork/pseuds/flowersatwork
Summary: nothing special, just me rambling about stuff
Relationships: me/daily life
Kudos: 1





	literally just an asian rambling abt stuff

**Author's Note:**

> woops, turns out theres like, 1 swear word

ok so, my first book on ao3 and its not even a book. but quarantine has almost everyone crazy and it aint a good thing. noone remembers who i am which is strange, but who cares cuz i dont either. and then, my dad as opened his restaurant again, and my mum keeps leaving me alone with my bro and we just raving upstairs with the air con cuz its summer. and then i have weapons in my room incase the windows get broken. im not trained with a knife or scissors but ya know. ill just say it was cuz they tried raiding and murdering me. but i dunno abt yall, but the protests about black lives matter are absolutely mad. theyre going everywhere. theres america, canada(i think), soon theyll be in the uk or maybe already, and sooner or later, theyll be where i live and i aint ready for that. and then theres my online classes. i dont actually have online classes for english school, but i do have chinese school which is a pain in the ass. i just have assignments left by my teacher and tons of homework. i once missed a few days of doing the homework so i did the missed days on thursday, and oml, i ended up writing 5 full digital pages of absolute fiction. i wrote a summary of this book, ended up doing a comprehension for the same book, had to pretend to be a hosue seller(?) agent and try and sell a broken down house to some idiots that dunno how to see, and then had to edit a peice of the text because my teacher couldnt be bothred to chekc her dumb mistakes (lol jk she was supposed to make mistakes bc it was editing). and then vocabulary, the most horrifying peice of all time  
who  
what  
when  
where  
why  
did someone make the fact that vocabulary was a thing in literacy, like whyyyyyyyyyyy. i ended up not doing it bc it was too hard. my dumb ass quarantine rotten brain couldnt handle anything the teacher gave us. ive also started typing really fast so thats great ^^. but then, i make so many typos and that why i think im getting so many ads abt grammarly or whatever its called. pride month is here i think, and i dunno whether people are still gonna go out and celebrate, for all i know its on the 28th of june - 5th of july. and then, i ahve these daily quizzes on microsoft teams, and it seems that my answers are far too specific for my teachers liking so i end up failing most of them. so much for mAkE yOuR aNsWeRs SpEcIfIc. and apparently, you only use 2 percent of your brain, and im actually willing to believe it becaus of quarantine. so now ive accidentily stabbed my leg and and dealng with teacher that absolutely hate teaching and children in general  
my brother is gay and my parents are homophobes which suck. they say being gay is a disgrace to chinese people, but guess what, i dont fucking care because im celebrating pride month indoors  
if you wanna, add me on:  
roblox - FluffyUncornBut15 (just follow me, im not adding anymore)  
instagram - ._wink._.wonk._  
snapchat - fly repelent (if that doesnt work, try noodles101babe3)  
or, you can email me (tracywangrocks@gmail.com or jintatotato@gmail.com)


End file.
